Various tissue elements and other biological matter require precise data to support characterization, culturing and rendering the same effect for important usages and purposes. Optical imagery likewise provides a powerful tool.
Those skilled in the art readily understand that a first step in managing sensitive tissue can be found by capturing image data and arraying the same for various purposes.
According to the instant disclosures, scanning imagery technology, improved algorithms and alternate optical techniques may be used to inventively gauge, measure and validate aspects of tissue measurement, by volume.